1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting apparatus and a method of managing the illumination and extinguishment of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plurality of lighting apparatus are provided in buildings and structures such as offices and factories, ships, and a variety of sports facilities. Each of the plurality of lighting apparatus includes one of a variety of light emitters such as fluorescent lamp, mercury lamp, and LED. Appropriate brightness is achieved by illuminating these lighting apparatus, thus providing a well-managed working environment.